<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spellbound by RunicHind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290423">Spellbound</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunicHind/pseuds/RunicHind'>RunicHind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies), The Little Mermaid - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:02:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunicHind/pseuds/RunicHind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna's favorite band has come to town, and she drags Elsa into a web of mystery and enchantment when sparks fly between herself and a mute redheaded member of the band.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ariel/Elsa (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spellbound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ooh, we’re so close to the stage! You don’t know how lucky we are to get this close!” Anna exclaimed as she dragged her older sister over with her toward the front of the stage. The arena was beginning to darken as they got in position, Elsa smiling indulgently at her sister. She had only agreed to this because Anna had lit up when she had mentioned in passing that she had heard her favorite band, Spellbound, was playing that night. Elsa had never heard their music of her own accord, but she had heard Anna singing enough of their lyrics to imagine what she was getting herself into.</p>
<p>“Well, I knew you were a bit disappointed because Kristoff has been busy lately with Sven, so I thought this might be the thing to cheer you up. It can’t be that bad to endure for the night.”</p>
<p>Anna nudged her sister. “Endure? That bad? Elsa, they are amazing! The lyrics are so soulful and I can’t wait for you to hear their guitarist!” Elsa laughed at her sister’s enthusiasm then turned her blue eyes to look toward the stage. Ah, it seemed that the musicians were all getting into place. A young man with boyish looks was setting up the stage, his blonde hair streaked with a vibrant blue that matched his t-shirt. He signaled to two women who approached the stage.</p>
<p>The first on the stage was a beautiful woman with long, ebony hair. She was dressed in a hue of black that matched her hair, and her gaze was drawn toward the necklace around her neck. It was a golden seashell, and it seemed to glow in the faint light. There was something about her eyes that unsettled the blonde haired woman, as if the woman could see directly into her soul. There was no warmth in those eyes, Elsa noted as she swallowed and placed herself toward her sister protectively out of instinct. Of course nothing untoward was going to happen, but she just...she couldn’t shake the feeling that she needed to be on guard.</p>
<p>Slowly her eyes moved to the next woman, expecting to see something similarly sinister in this woman’s gaze. Instead, there was something heartwrenching to this woman’s bright blue eyes. Then suddenly those shadows were concealed behind a brilliant smile as if a mask had been secured into place. And that was a beautiful smile, Elsa had to admit, even if there was something...fake..about it. The woman in question was quite beautiful with long hair of an impossible scarlet hue. She was dressed with a purple top that exposed some of her muscled abdomen and a green skirt that gave tantalizing hints of her porcelain legs. </p>
<p>So captivated was she by the other woman that at first, she didn’t even notice that the first had begun to engage with the audience. The only reason she quit staring was because of a nudge from Anna, her eyebrow arched as she looked at her older sister.</p>
<p>“Hey, you looked like you zoned out there and we haven’t even heard the music yet,” the redhead teased her older sister. The younger woman tilted her head, trying to figure out what had caught Elsa’s attention. Normally Elsa was..aloof, yes, but she was rarely this silent and intense when she was with her sister. </p>
<p>“Oh, if you’re thinking there are more people to the band, then you’re wrong. Ariel and Vanessa are the only members of the band. Those other guys are just filling in for now,” Anna explained, thinking that was what had confused her sister.</p>
<p>“Ariel and Vanessa?” the blonde asked, interested in these two women that seemed so...preternatural. </p>
<p>“Yeah, Vanessa is the singer and her voice! Its like heaven sent! I swear, you should read the message boards for them! Guys are always pledging to do whatever Vanessa wants as long as they get to continue to hear her sing.”</p>
<p>“That’s..odd,” Elsa said with a shake of her head. “No one is worth completely giving up one’s individuality..I suppose the second is Ariel?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, Ariel plays the guitar. No one has ever heard her talk. I’m guessing that a childhood injury took her ability to speak. But wait until you hear her play the guitar! Its like she talks through it!”</p>
<p>A mute? Now that was interesting, and Elsa filed that information away for later in case she just got bored and wanted to look more into this band that was so influential on her impressionable little sister. A cult like following of the band made her nervous, especially when she looked once more to Vanessa’s eyes.</p>
<p>The music began, and she had to admit that the voice coming from Vanessa’s throat was ethereal. She and the rest of the crowd was silent as soon as the first notes began to spill forth to fill the quiet arena. The guitar soon followed, its strains following along with the enchanting melody.</p>
<p>Magic. She could feel it in her very bones, weaving its way through the crowd and into the ears of the men and women listening so intently to that siren song. Elsa looked to her sister even as she was feeling the compulsion to fall into a trance, having to fight with every ounce of her strength to avoid falling into the trap that was laid before her. Anna’s eyes were clear and bright, her features turned into a smile that was her own normal, albeit goofy, grin. She was completely unaffected, which made no sense. Why was this magic affecting her then? It couldn’t be because of her own magic lurking beneath the surface, could it? Just as she was sure that she was going to be lost in this battle,she felt a second surge of magic in the air. </p>
<p>The guitar! There was magic coming from Ariel’s playing that was different from Vanessa’s voice. Latching on to that magic, focusing on it with all of her strength, the blonde found herself able to be saved from falling into the same trance as the man next to her. Elsa tilted her head, her eyes now never straying from the silent redhead whose smile had diminished now that she was no longer being the focus of attention. Did she know what was happening? Was that why she had such a look of sorrow in her eyes? Her magic had this faint touch of longing, as if she was seeking something that she had lost long ago..Oh! Could she be lamenting the loss of her voice? That would make sense, she supposed. Being on stage next to someone doing something like singing while she was physically incapable of doing so..that would definitely cause Elsa to feel far from happy. The redhead looked through the crowd of people, most of them caught up in Vanessa’s trance and therefore only looking back at her with glazed expressions. Then blue eyes met those of Elsa’s, and she could see the surprise written across her face, feel the stammer in the magic flowing from her as if she had been completely caught off guard by seeing people unaffected by Vanessa. Elsa couldn’t help but smile at the other woman, wanting to show her some silent support. It seemed to do just the trick as an equal smile lit up the redhead’s face. Goodness was this Ariel beautiful when she actually smiled! Elsa felt her heart flutter as she looked at the way Ariel’s pink lips curled upward, a flush of pink also appearing on her porcelain cheeks.</p>
<p>Each song had the same effect, Elsa noticed, but she was able to keep a connection through focusing on Ariel’s magic which rose and fell like the ocean waves. Now there was a little bit of playfulness to her playing, and Elsa almost caught a look of annoyance on Vanessa’s face when the redhead added in some new licks that were not on script. The concert felt like it lasted an eternity, though Elsa was quite saddened when it came to an end. She turned when her sister spoke to her, giddy with excitement.</p>
<p>“Wasn’t that great! Oh my god, they are so much better live! Vanessa’s voice is just..and Ariel! Her playing was amazing! What did you think, Elsa?”</p>
<p>Elsa decided to keep the magic aspect to herself, though she was going to be doing some investigating into this band now that she had a taste of it. Ariel’s magic was safe enough, but she had her reservations about Vanessa’s intentions. It was possible she was weaving a spell with her music and didn’t know, but to be safe…</p>
<p>“It was much better than I expected. Come on, let’s try to beat the crowd to get home. I need to study for an exam tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“How did I know that you were probably going to mention something about school. I’m glad you enjoyed it though.”</p>
<p>As the pair left, Elsa felt someone run into her shoulder. She turned to rebuke the person for their clumsiness, yet she found that they disappeared into the crowd quite quickly. All she could catch sight of was a fluttering of vivid red hair. </p>
<p>Probably a kid, she thought as she filed out of the arena with her sister to step outside. She inhaled the chilly air and smiled. The cold never truly bothered her, part of the gift she was given at birth given her control over the icy element. Anna, on the other hand, shivered and gave a small glare at her sister. “Its not fair that only one of us is immune to winter,” she pouted. </p>
<p>Elsa patted Anna on the back then filed into her car, keeping her cool as they waded through the traffic. Anna wasn’t as patient as Elsa, which was the reason that Elsa insisted on driving more often than her sister. She loved her, but Anna’s temperament was no where near as controlled as Elsa’s. Whether that was for good or ill remained to be seen.</p>
<p>Elsa began changing her clothing once they were inside, and she was surprised when a piece of paper fluttered to the ground. The young woman knelt down and picked it up, turning it over to find that a phone number was written there. A phone number and a name.</p>
<p>Ariel. Could it be a trick?</p>
<p>Surely...surely someone as famous as the guitarist had no need to contact someone this way. Yet she recalled that look of loneliness in those ocean blue eyes. Being unable to speak must put a damper on one’s social life, she supposed. Well. Tomorrow. Tomorrow she would try to unravel this mystery. For now, she needed to sleep and be ready for the exam.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>